Loudwater
This town of over 8,000 inhabitants spans the river, with an arching bridge made a millennia ago by the dwarf Iirkos Stoneshoulder for the elves who lived here at the time. The river was cut into a wide pool to provide a landing area for cargo and to carry the river's flow around rocks that caused the rapids for which the town is named. The pool is crowded with flat-bottomed skiffs and barges for fishing or trading. It's a human town today, although almost a quarter of the town's inhabitants are half-elven descendants of Eaerlann. Loudwater citizens now make their living farming, fishing, and providing caravan services. Loudwater's lands extend for two days' ride along the river. Loudwater is a beautiful place. No two buildings are alike, but all are overgrown by vines and hung with plants until they blend back into the forest. The village is a gardener's delight. Beautifully tended plants are everywhere - in houses, on roofs, every patch of ground, and the roadways. The streets are planted in tanglemoss. Loudwater is defended by patrols of 20 warriors, the full guard numbering 300, under Harazos Thelbrimm, who serves under the command of the High Lord of Loudwater, Kalahar Twohands (CG). History The great dwarven craftsman Iirikos Stoneshoulder of Ammarindar built an ornate bridge across the Delimbiyr River in 149 DR for some elven friends of his. These elves, who were members of two moon elf families who followed Labelas Enoreth, built a school of philosophy on the north bank of the river. Constructing homes around the school, which they named the Velti’Enorethal, the site grew into a small town. The population grew again when Earlanni sun elves applied to join the school. Later, humans descended from the survivors of Netheril discovered the town and built their own houses, bringing human ideals to the expanding settlement. Though most of the humans lived separately from the elves on the south bank of the river, their influence still upset the elven natives and in 1100 DR, they began slowly leaving their homes for Evereska. Fifty years later, a family of mages from calimshan called the Renshas conquered the Delimbiyr Vale, centering their power in Loudwater. Though they made Loudwater a much more prosperous town by exploiting the Vale's natural resources and expanding its limits, they despoiled much of the pristine beauty of the area and the amoral Renshas also committed several atrocities in pursuit of their art. The Renshas ruled for 165 years before a Nimbrali mercenary working for them named Nanathlor Greysword rebelled against their rule after receiving a message from Mielikki who was angered at the Rensha's actions within the Vale, which she considered sacred. The two-year long War of the Returned Regent freed the Vale from Rensha rule and Nanathlor was acclaimed as ruler of Loudwater. He ruled in relative peace for 52 years until malarite lycanthropes attacked the city after a blood red moon appeared in the sky over the Vale. Nanathlor himself was on his deathbed but the citizenry, led by a young man named Stedd Rein saved the town when Stedd opened his father's stock of silvered weapons. Kalahar Twohands, Gauntlet of the western marches, replaced Nanathlor, who didn't survive to see his city saved. Kalahar oversaw the most turbulent years in Loudwater's history since the war. A mass migration of orcs, threats from a bandit army and their illithid allies, dragons and several attacks from the Zhentarim. 149 DR The dwarves of Ammarindar, lead by Iirikos Stoneshoulder, build a stone bridge across the River Shining at what is now Loudwater. 1100 DR The moon elves living in Loudwater and it’s surrounds, leave for Evereska. 1150 DR Ibun Rensha, of Calimshan and his forces take control of Loudwater. They lay claim to much of Delimbiyr Vale. 1315 DR Nanathlor Greysword, of Nimbral attempts to overthrow Pasuuk Rensha, thus begining the War of the Returned Regent. 1317 DR Nanathlor Greysword becomes ruler of Loudwater after defeating Pasuuk Rensha at the battle of Tanglefork and ending the War of the Returned Regent. Religion The local temple of Lathander ministered to the majority of matters of faith in the city, at least among its human population. The elven citizenry worshiped Labelas and the rest of the Seldarine at the Velti’Enorethal. As the chosen of Mielikki, the Green Regent was an important religious figure in the city, but the Regents and their Scions tended to provide practical aid, rather than acting as any kind of divine emissaries. Places of Interest All Faiths Altar This is a shrine open to the devout of all non-evil faiths. Travellers sometimes sleep here. The Enchanter's Ecstasy This cedar-roofed, fieldstone lodge is the most prestigious temporary residence in all of Loudwater. It boasts of fancy statuettes of smiling wizards, mermaids with fish spouting cascades into a fountain, enspelled clocks chanting the hours, doors that thank those who open them, chamber pots that light for use in the dark, and so on. It also boasts sumptuous suites, a menu featuring delicacies from far afield and a spectacular dining area that features a crystal tank containing twin mermaids, named Callianne and Ellisper, who perform a routine involving underwater exotic dance and songs in their native language. Persons who are not dressed in the very best attire will not be admitted. The Grove of Mielikki The Grove is a central park within Loudwater, a small wild space contained within the city. It was established by demand of the priests of Mielikki and the druids who serve her, so that there would be a place for wild nature to flourish. Inside the walls that surround the Grove, one might be in a forest. Trees grow thickly round and about, forming a small enclosed copse. The only artificial features are a pool in the Grove's centre, used by the priests for meditation and spell preparation and a shrine close to the entrance. The pool is 20 feet wide and 15 feet deep and is dark, with so many green lilies and weeds floating on its surface that it is impossible to see what is beneath. On festival days, the cult of Mielikki lights the wood with lanterns and hosts feasting and dancing in his honor. By ancient custom, the Grove is a neutral place. Enemies meet here to discuss business under a flag of truce. Couples seeking privacy come here, knowing they will not be disturbed. Nobody of non-chaotic alignment who is native to the City of Loudwater would willingly break the peace of the Grove. Anyone foolish enough to do so will attract the instant ire of Mielikki's priests and druids, who will bestow curses on the wrongdoer. Fleeing into the Grove to escape pursuers is not easy, as the entrances have a continual force of two street guards present. Even if a fugitive made it into the Grove, this would only be a temporary respite, as the priests have an arrangement with the City Council to locate and evict any wanted criminal who attempts to take refuge in the Grove. However, the priests also have the right to grant sanctuary, meaning that anyone who they deem is under their protection may not be removed for seven days or until the priests choose to release them. The priests will only do this if the petitioner can convince them that there is a very good reason why the should grant protection, such as danger of excessive punishment, or evidence of innocence that is being withheld. Zone of truth spells will be employed if necessary. The Hall of Echoes This is the main bardic library of Loudwater, a repository of learning, lore and civic history. Arcane matters are not covered in depth, as the Sanctuary of the Seven Archways has the monopoly on those. The Hall is an underground vault beneath an unremarkable looking building (it resembles a stone box with a peaked roof, like a tomb or well-house) just south of the Grove of Mielikki. Roots from that grove poke through the arched ceiling. The Hall is indeed echoing, owing to a quirk of the architecture. It is filled with bookcases stuffed with volumes. A good push would knock a row of them down like dominoes. Up the side of one wall are scroll compartments, with parchment rolls crammed into them - an easy surface to climb, if one is inclined to do so. The Hall of Echoes is owned and operated by the Harpers. The High Lord's Hall The Hall is a walled manor at the center of town and serves as the home of the High Lord of Loudwater, Kalahar Twohands. By long-established tradition, the High Lord's Council meets in the council chambers, which are furnished with bookcases filled with civic records and documents of statecraft. The crest of the city occupies the far wall, neatly covering the door to the staircase up to the next level, where visitors are generally given audience. The Merry Mer-She This inn, which started out as a rowdy tavern has expanded to a full city block. Inside, it is rather like a long cooridor filled with rowdy drunken people. There is a 'smart end' close to the city centre, where the gentry and merchants come and a 'scruffy end' at the other end of the block. The scruffy end serves cheap beer with alchemical additives to make it taste nicer, while the smart end boasts fine wines and mead. The inn thus welcomes all patrons, but they are expected to keep to the part of the inn that is most suited to their appearance and level of wealth. The Sanctuary of the Seven Archways This dazzling white marble building is in the shape of a heptagon with a central dome. Ornamental gardens with cleanly swept paths surround it. It is the place of study and residence of the Arcane Brotherhood, the fellowship of wizards who have prominence in Loudwater. Category:Large towns Category:Settlements in the Delimbiyr Vale Category:Settlements in the Savage North